Parce qu'il y a des matins comme ça
by justance
Summary: Aria et Ezra se réveillent côte à côte après leur première nuit. Se situe après le 2x24.


**Voilà un nouvel O.S ezria en espérant qu'il vous plaise. =) Une petite vision de ce qui aurait pu se passer le matin de la première fois de nos deux amoureux (2x24). =)**

**Je remercie Calypsana et dacbc77 pour leur reviews ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Justance. =)**

Aria ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les rayons du soleil levant transperçant la pièce d'une faible lumière blanche. Elle passa une main sur son visage, puis dans sa longue chevelure brune, afin de se réveiller un tant soit peu, elle n'était définitivement pas du matin. La tête encore dans le brouillard, elle observa distraitement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. L'appartement d'Ezra. Alors, tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle remarqua la personne allongée à ses côtés. « Il est tellement beau quand il dort » pensa- t-elle. Elle caressa le visage de son amant du bout des doigts, veillant à ne pas troubler son sommeil, et sourit. C'était une nuit parfaite, leur première nuit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle l'aimait lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes tout en relatant leur soirée. Pourtant, c'est lui qui la troubla dans sa réflexion lorsqu'elle fut surprise par un rire doux et cristallin. Elle se tourna alors vers son amour et rit doucement, « adorable ». Hardy n'avait pas menti finalement, Ezra riait bel et bien durant son sommeil. Elle sourit en l'observant. Ses traits étaient totalement détendus, l'air serein et ses lèvres étaient étirés en un demi-sourire qu'elle trouvait absolument craquant. Aria se demanda alors à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Les souvenirs la submergeaient petit à petit. Elle se souvenait de la manière dont il avait délicatement dégrafé son haut, de son souffle chaud parcourant sa peau, des je t'aime qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille. Elle ferma les yeux un instant afin de se rappeler les sensations qu'il lui avait procuré lorsque sa peau avait rencontré la sienne, de la douceur de ses mains, la tendresse de ses baisers. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par un frisson le long de son bras lorsqu'elle sentie les doigts de son amant qui allaient et venaient langoureusement le long de celui-ci. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux pour croiser ceux d'un bleu presque irréel de son assaillant.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle en souriant tout en posant sa main sur son visage caressant celui-ci de son pouce avec douceur.

- Hey, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible.

Elle passa alors ses mains autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près d'elle. Il passa sa main droite sous le drap blanc qui les recouvrait afin de la maintenir contre son corps le faisant basculer sur elle. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche qu'il lui offrit sans se faire prier, approfondissant leur baiser. Il fit délicatement glisser ses doigts sur sa cuisse, remontant doucement le T-shirt qu'elle lui avait emprunté pour dormir. Alors que son souffle se faisait plus rapide, elle enserra fermement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant tandis qu'il mordillait sensuellement sa lèvre inférieur. Elle avait l'impression de mourir dans ses bras, chaque parcelle de sa peau brûlant au contact de son corps chaud contre le sien. Son père les tuerait s'il savait mais elle s'en fichait parce que rien ne pouvait empêcher ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de le désirer chaque instants qu'elle passait à ses côtés, de l'aimer à en devenir accro parce que c'est ce qu'elle était lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras, il était son addiction. Elle était animée d'une passion, d'un amour qui l'empêchait de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à lui, à Ezra. Elle se fichait de ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'elle, d'eux, parce que pour elle il était bien plus qu'un professeur de littérature, il était l'amour de sa vie et jamais elle n'avait ressentie ça pour quelqu'un.

Il détacha doucement ses lèvres des siennes, leur respiration se faisant plus calme, et caressa tendrement sa joue sans la quitter des yeux.

- Tu es tellement belle Aria lui souffla-t-il, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

- Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus, répondit-elle simplement en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, son visage à l'opposé du sien.

- Comment ça pas trop mal, tu te fiche de moi là ? joua-t-il en l'attirant vers lui.

Elle riait. Il adorait la faire rire, voir son visage s'illuminer et ses yeux noisettes briller. Il sourit alors malicieusement en posant ses doigts sur sa taille.

- Ezra qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Avoue que je suis l'homme le plus beau et le plus merveilleux que tu connaisses, dit-il sournoisement.

- Et sinon quoi ? le questionna-t-elle en faisant mine de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que sinon, tu vas me supplier d'arrêter, finit-il en commençant à la chatouiller.

Aria gigotait sous ses mains, prise de fou rire incontrôlable alors qu'il continuait sa séance de torture. Ils s'amusaient comme deux enfants, loin de leurs problèmes, de son possible départ, de ses parents, de A ou encore du regard accusateur de Jackie. Ils étaient dans leur bulle d'amour et personne ne pouvait les en déloger, pour eux plus rien ne comptait à part leur bonheur.

- Arrête Ezra, allez s'il te plaît le supplia-t-elle en riant.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire si tu veux que j'arrête lui dit-il l'air malicieux en stoppant ses attaques.

- Je t'aime, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

- Mauvaise réponse mademoiselle Montgomery. Et il reprit son attaque là où il l'avait arrêté.

- D'accord, tu es l'homme le plus beau et le plus merveilleux que je connaisse !...après Holden, finit-elle en souriant.

- Traîtresse répondit-il en riant avant de, cette fois ci, plonger sur ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa de tout son soûl alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur son torse dénudé. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et elle lui laissa l'entrée de sa bouche afin d'approfondir leur baiser. « Je t'aime » soupira-t-elle pendant qu'il embrassait sa mâchoire puis sa joue. Il la regarda tendrement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Alors qu'il faisait remonter sa main sous son haut sans interrompre leur baiser, la sonnerie du portable d'Aria se fit entendre.

- Laisse sonner dit-elle dans un soupir de frustration, retenant la main qu'il tendait vers sa table de nuit.

- Tu es sûr que…

- On s'en fou, répondit-elle en le faisant basculer sous elle pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Après… je peux quand même répondre... si tu y tiens tellement lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe sachant très bien qu'elle serait sa réponse.

- Trop tard répondit-il alors que la sonnerie s'arrêtait.

Elle rit doucement et il en profita pour la faire basculer dos au matelas d'un mouvement rapide. Il lui embrassa les lèvres, la joue, se dirigeant doucement vers son coup alors que la sonnerie reprenait à nouveau. Frustrée, elle prit son portable d'un geste le collant à son oreille sans même regarder le nom qui s'affichait alors qu'Ezra continuait son ascension le long de sa gorge.

- Allô ? demanda-elle la voix devenue chevrotante face aux attaques de son amant.

_ - Mais enfin où est-ce que tu es Aria ?!_

- Maman ?! s'écria-t-elle d'un coup totalement sous le choc en tentant de repousser Ezra qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trouvant la situation bien trop amusante à son goût pour stopper ses baisers. Il en profita même pour mordiller une partie sensible du coup d'Aria. Elle retint un gémissement alors qu'il riait doucement contre sa peau, fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Elle se jura de lui faire payer avant de répondre à sa mère de la manière la plus naturelle possible.

- Désolée, j'ai oublié de te prévenir que je suis passée chez Spencer après avoir passé une partie de la soirée chez Ezra. On a regardé un film et on s'est endormie. Je suis vraiment désolée j'aurais dû te prévenir que je risquais de ne pas rentrer. « Elle n'allait tout de même pas dire à sa mère qu'elle avait passé toute la nuit chez Ezra » pensa-t-elle. Même si Ella essayait de comprendre leur relation ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle bondirait de joie à l'idée que sa fille avait passé la nuit dans le lit de son ancien professeur, autant garder une part de mystère.

_ - Chez Spencer tu dis ?_

- Hun hum, affirma-t-elle évasivement alors qu'Ezra embrassait maintenant son épaule dénudée.

_ - Tu veux que je vienne te récupérer ?_

- Non ! répondit-elle brusquement, presque trop rapidement à son goût. Je veux dire non se reprit-elle, pas de problème, Spencer a sa voiture elle me ramène d'ici une heure.

_ - Très bien comme tu voudras, tu es sure que tout vas bien ma puce ?_

- Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas, bye maman finit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle reposa son portable sur la table de chevet avant de faire les gros yeux à l'homme en face d'elle.

- Tu veux du café ? demanda celui-ci l'air de rien en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Mais oui fais comme si de rien était répondit-elle l'air faussement sévère.

- Ça n'a pourtant pas eu l'air de te déplaire tant que ça, petit ours brun dit-il un sourire espiègle collé au visage.

Elle lui tira la langue pour seule réponse avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Va pour un café, je me vengerais plus tard lui dit-elle avant de fermer la porte tout en riant.

- Je t'aime Aria cria-t-il pour qu'elle l'entende.

Elle entrouvrit alors la porte légèrement.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle avant de la refermer.

Il adorait partager ce genre de moment avec elle. C'étaient leurs moments à eux, sans personne pour troubler leur bonheur. Il sourit en se tournant vers la cuisinière pour préparer le petit déjeuner, la journée s'annonçait bien. Mais lorsqu'il sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille et des cheveux lui chatouiller la nuque, il changea d'avis. Finalement, la journée s'annonçait merveilleusement bien.


End file.
